Doll Girls
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: What if Masako and Mai were dolls? Twin dolls? To be honest, it's skipping quite a bit on some cases, but otherwise, everyone should know how it goes, right! XD (contains Narai, Yasako, and hints of other pairings XD)
1. Evil Spirits All Over!

Naru's POV:

When the camera was smashed, and Lin hurt, the girl - Mai - was too loud.

"You're late for school." I stated calmly, to which she paled, before running off.

Only then I noticed the slight change in movement for her hands.

Hmm...

 **XxXxX**

Later, when working with her and I mentioned the screen's weight, Mai seemed to freeze slightly, and the next day with the introductions, and Mai called me "Naru", she looked very surprised for a moment, a flash of recognition appearing in her eyes, before she played it off with the "Naru the Narcissist" thing.

When Ms Hara appeared and introduced herself, Mai looked surprised again.

"And Mai-oneechan, you were meant to meet up with me earlier!" she pouted, obviously not pleased.

"Eh? Mai, you know Masako?" Monk asked.

"We're technically twins, just different mothers." Masako stated.

"Eh he..." Mai smiled, embarrassed. "We only actually found each other a few months ago..."

 **XxXxX**

Masako was oddly OK after her fall, Mai having run out the room to help her, even though Masako had not mentioned where she'd been going.

 _Physic abilities, maybe PK?_

This was also proven when later, Masako returned to help Mai when the shoe cabinet fell towards her.

 **XxXxX**

After the hypnotherapy, it was rather odd with Mai and Masako, both of whom seemed to be gone for a second more than the rest, then the question from her, then her reaction (heard rather easily on the other side of the door).

It was no surprise then, when Mai and Masako both looked terrified upon seeing the chair move.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **A/N: And that's the end of the first episode! Onto- ah, lemme just put one bit in XD**_

 **XxXxX**

Mai's POV:

I sat beside Masako in our room, smiling at her and squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Night, Masa-chan." I smiled.

"Night, Mai." she replied, before we fell asleep, leaning against one another, peacefully sleeping...

As Dolls can...


	2. The Doll House

Lin's POV:

I wasn't very pleased with the new co-workers, though Mai reminded me a bit of Eugene.

The way Mai interacted with the doll and Ayami pushed that theory slightly, though her reaction to the doll appeared quite surprising, like Mai knew something that we didn't.

Masako took her to a side when she returned, the pair talking in mutters and whispers, Mai giving an embarrassed giggle, which the made Masako give a tiny pout as she muttered something else.

 **XxXxX**

When everyone was asleep, I was surprised when to figures ran across the bottom of the screen, one holding the other's hand.

I switched audio.

"Masa-neechan! We shouldn't be doing this! We'll get caught!" Mai's voice was obvious.

"Hopefully Lin'll be too busy focusing on the actual room to see us in the doorway." Masako replied.

"But Minnie scares me! She's mean! I tell you, she's not like us! It's like there's two-"

"I know, I just want to get to know the original one - the actual Minnie!"

"Masa-chan!"

"We'll be fine, Mai-oneechan."

"But Eugene-oniisan..."

Masako opened the door, and I decided to only show Naru this tomorrow.

Switching cameras again, I watched as they stood side-by side, and I realised exactly why they were so small.

 _They're dolls..._

"Minnie-san?" Mai asked.

" **Yes?** "

I froze.

"Oi, whoever's actually in her, budge over, we want to talk to Minnie, not you." Masako growled.

" **This doll was empty, I know. I occupied it first.** "

"You're wrong!" Mai exclaimed. "If there's one thing from Otto-san it's that dolls are made with a bit of their maker's soul inside, which becomes a soul within itself! That's why we're both around!"

"We'll even force you out if we have to." Masako raised her hand.

"No!" Mai quickly put her hand on Masako's, "Then the others would figure out we did it!"

" **There's more sense in her than you, little dolly-chan.** " Minnie sneered.

"Come on, Naru'll be waking up soon, I can tell by the link." Mai pleaded, to which Masako sighed, before nodding, the two scampering back softly to the room they share with Ayako...

 **XxXxX**

Naru was, to say the least, displeased.

"They know about Eugene? That makes a bit more sense..." he began scribbling in his book, obviously planning for later...

 **XxXxX**

Mai was fine after being in the pond, though the choking left red marks.

But when the matter of the well came about, I was glad I was there.

"M-my foot..." Mai whimpered, before screaming as she was pulled, Masako quickly running and grabbing her sister's hand.

"Hara-san! Taniyama-san!"

I just managed to grab Masako's ankle as she went over the edge, though Mai gave an audible, sharp scream as Masako's grip slipped.

There was a loud crack.

"Mai-oneechan!" Masako exclaimed, as I quickly pulled her away, looking myself.

Mai looked OK, though there was an obvious crack in her leg, which made me wince.

"She's fine." I stated.

 **XxXxX**

Masako stayed by Mai until she woke up, keeping the crack as unnoticable as possible.

"M-Masako?" Mai mumbled as she woke up.

"Come on, you should take a nap." Masako helped her sister up, quickly sending a pointed look my way as she left the room.

Naru and I quickly told the others we wanted to talk in private about something after he returned, and left, soon finding Mai and Masako in the girls' room.

Masako smiled down at her lap.

"Masa-neechan, shouldn't we head back now?"

"You've got dust in your hair." Masako replied, a small brush in her hand, brushing the hair of Mai, who was in doll-form.

Naru walked in, and I followed with a small noise of protest.

Both girls froze.

"Naru-" Mai began, quickly getting off Masako's lap as she shot back into human form.

"Save it, I'll have you explain later... What was that stuff yesterday about Eugene?" Naru snapped.

The girls shared a guilty look.

"He arrived at Papa's Workshop two days before we were taken away." Mai admitted.

"He only got made like us because he was dying, and by giving him a form like ours, he survived..."

"...Because we found him... Half drowned in the lake..."

"Though we can't exactly place where - when we got abducted from the workshop, we were both asleep, and we've never actually gone beyond the surrounding forest and lake."

Naru sighed, before turning to leave.

"We'll hide the footage of you two running around in doll form for now... Don't do it again. I am also going undercover at the moment, please don't mention Eugene around the others." he stated, before leaving.

 **XxXxX**

After everything, when we arrived back, Naru had us all not leave the office for a while.

"Mai and Masako have a thing they need to admit. Lin caught it on tape, but it's logical that they admit it now." Naru stated.

"Meany." Mai pouted, before looking guiltily at John, Ayako and Monk, letting out a sigh.

Masako grumbled something under her breath, before they nodded to eachother and sank into their doll forms.

"We're dolls." Masako dead panned, "We've been like this ever since we can remember."

"We're twin dolls, so we can tell where the other is, and I also have a link to another doll back at home, though he's older than us." Mai continued, looking at her lap. "We can survive by switching between our human and doll forms, though we still have to eat and drink for some weird reason... Though not as much as a normal human."

"We are still sort of fragile, though - we _are_ dolls, so if we drop from to far a height, we'll smash - like Mai did when we fell into the well, though about an hour of napping healed it. We also use more energy when using our human forms, so it's easier to just move about as dolls." Masako stated.

"Masa-neechan..." Mai complained, putting her small hands on Masako's.

There was a whistling noise, and Mai was gone in a flash, soon returning in human form with cups of tea.

"Haha! Didn't boil half-dry this time!" she grinned.

"Mai, you need to sleep more. We may be dolls but we need sleep, too!" Masako frowned.

Ayako sighed.

"Well, if you ever need help, you know where to come, right?" Ayako smiled, to which Mai hugged her.

"Thank you!" she beamed.

Naru's mouth twitched, making me raise a hand to hide my smirk...


	3. The After School Hexer and Side Stories

**To the Guest Aline:** **Obrigado! Aqui está o update! XD (Done with the aid of Google Translate XD)**

Naru's POV:

The case of The After School Hexer went relatively easy, though Masako had to have her right leg wrapped up for a week and Mai got in trouble...

 _"Mai, what are you doing?"_

 _"There's a kid!"_

 _"A kid?"_

 _Mai was suddenly pulled away, and I just managed to grab her._

 _The ghost pulled, and I had to quickly wrap my own body around Mai's, using my PK to blast away the rubble..._

 _"Mai?"_

 _"Naru?!"_

Thanks to that, though, we solved where the other Zuzhou had gone.

After that, I proved Mai's ability.

Really...

 **XxXxX**

Skipping the Park Case (and Mai almost being carried away by a pigeon had Monk not been there)

There was also the Church Case.

This one was pretty hard, and with Mai popping to-and-fro between forms and winding Lin up, before climbing the tree and having to be caught by John in doll form, it was easily the most exhausting (Though Masako helped a lot - she narrowed down where Mai was to just the small wood on the edge of the property).

 **XxXxX**

"What are you doing?" Masako asked, entering my office.

"Filling in my journal." I replied, writing down the last sentence. "Why aren't you with Mai?"

"She was first of all apologising to Lin after Monk and Ayako exaggerated what happened, and now Ayako's driving her around town for clothes, though Mai should return in a moment - your description from that test fits her well - she hates shopping enough to slip away like a cat as soon as she gets the chance."

The door burst open just as Masako left.

"I'm back!" Mai called, obviously out of breath.

Thinking over that, I recalled how the twins always have the same clothes each day, Masako in a kimono and Mai in a lolita dress.

 _Hmm..._


	4. Forbidden Pastime

Mai's POV:

I entered in my doll-form to find a boy with glasses talking with Naru.

"Naru!" I hissed, accidentally attracting the wrong boy's attention as I held the firmly-stuck-shut tea can.

"Ah! You have a doll?"

I gave a surprised squeal, hiding behind Naru's sofa, before being picked up.

"Wow! Hi, moving-doll-chan!" the stranger smiled.

"Put me down!" I complained. "I just wanted to ask about getting the tin open..."

"Why aren't you in your human form, idiot?" Naru frowned.

"I'm saving energy for when Ayako tries dragging me shopping." I dead panned, making the stranger chuckle, as he set me down and opened the tin for me as I popped into human form...

Naru sighed, before explaining the situation...

 **XxXxX**

We followed the teacher to the room we'd use as base.

"And what of High School?" they sneered.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." Naru stated calmly.

"Grrr... If he saw me in my doll fo~rm..." I grumbled.

"Calm down, Mai; he's just a silly sceptic." Masako muttered behind her sleeve. "Besides, you do get _automated_ dolls nowadays."

"Automated shmautomated..." I pouted.

BUT THEN THE GUY HAD THE NERVE TO TRY AND LISTEN IN ON EVERYONE!

"It's "howl", Mai." Monk corrected as the guy left.

"Haha! Taniyama-san's funny!" Yasu remarked behind me.

I gave a low growl, before switching to doll-form.

"Monk! Pick me up!" I pouted.

"OK! I still can't get used to how cute you look, Mai!" Monk grinned, before getting a surprised look as he glanced at Yasu.

"I've seen that before, and agree - she's so small and cute!" Yasu grinned.

I felt a small blush creep onto my face as I quickly dealt out tea, producing my own cup from a hook inside my skirt.

"Doesn't it get dirty?" Yasu asked, as I filled it with the hot beverage.

"Not really," I replied, "I keep it there so it grows and shrinks with my size - we all have one, even Gene-oniisan, Mama likes keeping hers down the front of her top, though."

"Mama?" Monk asked.

"The first doll Papa made, with quite a few curves that Masako and I are a little bit envious of - but she's meant to be modelled off his wife, which I think is actually rather cute..." Mai smiled.

Taking a sip, Mai quickly put her cup down and froze, before shooting out the door as someone screamed, changing back to her human form.

 **XxXxX**

When Ayako finally arrived, calming her down was easy,

"I mean, Masako and I could try staying in human form, then it would be warmer... also, Masako and I don't really need blankets, so..." I giggled, and she sighed when I explained the boy's situation.

"Well, it's not like they can shrink like Masako and you, at any rate!" she grinned, making me chuckle, before we heard Monk groan when Yasu said he'd stay, too...

 **XxXxX**

I practically glomphed Masa-neechan upon her arrival.

"I missed you!" I complained. "Please don't leave me behind next time, right?!"

She explained what she had sensed, as I was told to stay in Base, alone...

Gene-oniichan showed up, and I hugged him, before he told me that I should leave, and we saw the purple spirit get bigger...

"Understand what?"

Waking up, in doll form, with Eugene's face close to mine terrified the hell out of me.

"I wasn't sleeping!" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"I'm going to tell Big Boss on you~..." he smirked, before I made more tea.

"There may be another fire later, in the locker room." he mused partway through.

"It might not be... The locker room..." I mused.

"Um, I just mean, can't things change sometimes, so... The... Um? Announcement booth?"

I accidentally hit John as Yasu replied to Monk's playful talk, quickly apologising and switching to human form to see if I didn't hurt him too badly.

"Sorry!" I apologised, before we both looked at Yasu in shock as he flirted with Monk, before admitting it was a joke.

"You could easily pass for a doll yourself." I grumbled, making a cup of tea for John, as Yasu asked how things were going.

I asked after warding magic, and Monk showed me.

 **XxXxX**

Being told to sleep wasn't nice at all, and I don't need a pillow!...

...

And then it happened at 4:36am.

Both Masa-neechan and I were surprised - it was mainly meant to be Masa-nee and Gene oniisan who could do that sort of stuff!

Then, being told I'd been tricked.

"NARUUUUUUUUUU!" I raged.

Also, then that mean sceptic-bully-teacher had to be mean again! I felt slightly pleased when we got proved right, but to see that dog...

I was so scared, especially when Masa-nee fainted, returning to doll form.

"Masa-nee!" I exclaimed, "What's wrong!?"

Then I saw Sakauchi get hurt...

... _Deja-vu?_...

I raised my head as we were picked up by Monk, shaking like a leaf...

 **XxXxX**

When I couldn't get out, I quickly became a doll, though the fact I was then picked up and flung me forced me to breath in the gas.

"Someone!" I screamed, broadcasting my fear to Masa-nee...

 _I watched another spirit get eaten, before finding Sakauchi's room..._

Naru and the others babying me was a think I wasn't expecting, Ayako scolding Naru like a worried parent and staying with me when I asked...

 _I then saw the shrine, before Gene-oniichan showed up, serious._

 _"You need to leave." he ordered, and we talked..._

 **XxXxX**

I almost got turned into porcelain chips had it not been for Naru, though I still was shattered pretty badly, one of which was a crack making it hard to look out of my right eye.

"We should probably get you checked up by someone." Monk mused, rubbing my head.

"An hour's nap will do her fine." Masako snapped, pulling me into her lap...

 **XxXxX**

After, I was scolded by Naru and the others for running head-first into danger, gaining a few more cracks.

Yelling at Naru before he walked away with a smile was what shocked me the most.

"Come on, Mai-oneechan, I've got another event to go to!" Masa-nee called.

"Yeah!" I called back, before running over...

 **Sorry this took so long, guys! I was on a roll, and then I went "pachunku" with procrastination and reading other stuff, and then I was like "haha! New Chapter Time!" and I got ferried to my Grandparents (though I love them dearly and I love their food! ^w^) But it's here now! And my favourite Episode (but for the Dolls House) is next! Thanksu forreading so far! ^w^**

 **JoKeR-Doggy... OUT! XD**


	5. The Bloodstained Labrynth

Naru's POV:

I only accepted the case at Madoka's nagging, and Yasu was rather useful.

Then Madoka decides to burst in, and marvels at Mai and Masako both being in doll-form, sitting side-by-side.

She even picked Mai up, just as Yasu had done.

"You're so adorable! Lin's told me everything about you guys in his updates! You didn't tell me Mai and Masako were so cute, though." she shot a pointed look to my guardian, who was retreating at high speed.

 _Of course he remembers about the retreating option when you have the Duracell Bunny Rabbit entering the room._

 **XxXxX**

Mai and Masako got up to their usual shifting-antics, though I was glad Mai didn't decide to joining Yasuhara in scaring off Minami Psychic Research with her abilities.

However...

"Hey, Mai, Masako, don't you have to ring home or something?" Monk asked.

"Not really." Masako mused, finishing with the tea.

"Since we were taken away from them a while back." Mai added, tapping her pen on her chin.

"Huh?!" "What?!" "Eh?!"

The part-timers looked at the twin dolls in surprise.

"While Mai attends school, I go about as a medium, and help earn money as she uses part-time jobs for the same reason, we get a good enough amount to pay rent, but we are also searching for our old home, yet with my increase in popularity, things have been getting more difficult." Masako admitted.

"We once tried using my link to the other dolls, but that had... Bad results... Which meant we also had to pay damage costs while getting a new home..." Mai added with a nod. "What we didn't know is that trying to make a long-distance bond stronger so as to stretch it beyond its usual limits... Think of a rubber string around a thin wire, and stretching that rubber so the electricity in the wire spills out..."

I shared a look with Lin.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"They thought we were simply dolls, so let their guards down." Masako smirked, sipping her tea.

"It was a red Ford, like the family ones, so we could easily open the rear passenger doors ourselves." Mai mused. "Actually, I remember Gene said, when we finally reached each other in our sleep, that he couldn't do anything since he new the person who abducted us, so would have put us at a greater risk... Dahlia also was helping Papa in the garden, and other than her were the mouse-sized dolls, but they're all very fragile, and we all don't want them to get hurt."

Monk suddenly pulled the pair into a hug.

"Don't worry! You can rely on Uncle to help you if you ever need it!" he grinned.

"Get off, old guy!" Mai complained, as Masako simply slipped out of his hold...

Idiots...

 **XxXxX**

The ceremony proved the types of spirits we had around, and it also narrowed things down.

A poltergeist? By the age of the building and things we found as well, it is a powerful one.

Also the disappearance of Suzuki-san, it was easy to start proving "Oliver Davis" was someone else.

Atsugi-san disappearing also helped...

But then Mai had a dream.

Of course, I straight away made tea, though I also brought the teapot, since she would most likely be in doll-form.

I was right.

Carefully putting the tray down, Masako got out Mai's cup (by the head of the bed she would've slept on), and handed it to me, before I filled it with the tea and handed it to Mai, who took a sip with a small sigh.

"Thank you." she said softly, the fear and worry leaving her face with the steam of the fresh tea.

"Feeling better now?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled...

 **XxXxX**

Yasu looked up

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai was curled up, her doll-qualities showing more, though she was still human-sized.

"She is not the one able to help you." Masako said softly, waving away Monk as her voice became softer and more harmonious. "Step into the light, you'll be at peace there..."

When Mai straightened, and the doll-features dulled down again, her eyes teared up, as she flung her arms around Masako, who started muttering and shushing her gently.

"She was the same person! The person who I saw the memories of!" Mai sobbed. "The maid!"

I didn't let my face change as I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time...

The room suddenly went black, and I felt my heart jump to my throat for a second, so much activity following itself?!

The bloodied messages gave us another hint, though, pushing us to a second seance with Lin.

Which revealed that Urado really mean Vlad, after the Impaler.

Mai was almost faint with fear, until I managed to tell her that vampires don't exist...

 **XxXxX**

Getting Mai to stop crying after her sister's disappearance with their argument (something to do with the other not valuing themselves as much as the other does, and how I treat them both) was the hardest part, using her link to Masako to locate helped, however...

Mai running off was not planned, and it had obviously been picked up on how fragile she was.

At Masako's scream, we burst in to see Mai being held to the wall, the Demon was trying to rip Mai's soul from her body, noticeable through how she was in obvious pain, and cracks and signs of her china form were running all over her.

Lin's shiki shot through, saving her, and I quickly pulled her away as Monk chanted.

We ran.

It was just breath, and escape, and panting, and feet on the floor, and escape, and light, and air, and trying to get free, and...

When we were all outside, I checked Mai over, the light showing the cracks to be bad, almost ready to shatter in places.

"Get some rest, Mai." I ordered, as Masako nodded, pulling her sister close.

The others talked, as I planned our next step, the sun being a welcome sight...

 **XxXxX**

I looked at the passenger seat Mai and Masako share, the belt large on their china frames.

Mai was looking better, since she had slept for a bit, but despite it being an hour, she was still unable to completely heal, slowing.

"She'll be fine, her soul just has to strengthen its bonds with her body again, so it will take about an hour or two more..." Masako smiled. "Back at Papa's, Mai once fell out of our tree house. Mama and Daisy were both really angry, since she'd almost died, but Papa just picked her up, and after telling Poochy, the stuffed dog who'd accidentally made her fall, how fragile we compared to him, Papa said she'd dislodged her soul slightly, and we should just let her sleep. I, of course, got quite upset, but he gave me a cup of cocoa, and then pulled out a pink cloth, which was covered in kanji, and rubbed Mai's forehead, before she woke up..."

"Hmm?" Lin turned his head slightly. "Tell me more about it when we're back."

I knew that tone - curiosity.

I glanced at the twins, starting to think...


	6. The Cursed House

**As always, I start getting sloppy as I realise my work with certain stories is about to end~...**

 **Whoops? (I KNOW I'M AN IDIOT WHO LOVES PUTTING STUFF ON HIATUS BUT THIS IS IRRATIONAL! 8w8 I'M SORRY, OK!)**

 **Anyway, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Mai's POV:

I froze when the door chimed, sensing something bad, as a man and his daughter entered.

"I have a problem..." he went on about the events in the house, before showing the marks practically burnt into his daughter's back.

I was terrified, and instinctively shifted a little closer to Naru.

"We'll take the case, we'll need two rooms for sleeping and one for our base." he stated simply as Masa-nee finally returned from shopping.

I got my notepad as I was given their contact details and address, before going to help Masako with a little wave to the little girl...

* * *

Once again, Masako and I shared the central seat between Lin and Naru in the van, quietly passing the time with a quiet game of rock paper scissors and using our mental link to talk.

But we stopped as soon as we felt ourselves enter a new sort of terrain.

Naru caught sight of our change in attitude.

"We're here." he stated simply, before getting a notepad and pen from the glove compartment, handing it to me as he lifted Masako up, putting her in my lap once I was human-sized, writing down quickly how we had felt with the sudden change upon entering the ground.

"Swishy and like entering a river." Masako summed up, as I quickly began writing, nodding at her before inserting Masa-nee's idea in a new line, before we got out, Naru sending us inside.

* * *

We walked around as the others unpacked - Masa-nee didn't want to, while I had nearly dropped a box on my foot and got told off as Yasu caught it.

The entire place felt scary, so both Masa-nee and I almost jumped out of our shells when we heard the other two children, turning to see them.

It was like there were overlapping images, making their faces hard to see; though they held the same expression.

"How many are there, Misses?" they asked.

"Yes, how many are there?"

"Oh, um..." Masako and I shared a look. "There's Lin, Naru, Ayako, Monk, and us two. John should b here later..."

"That's seven."

"Hahaha, oh dear..."

The pair turned, and ran down the corridor, as Masako and I silently held hands, dread dropping down like a pile of bricks...

* * *

Naru moved to protect me when the ghost realised how Masako and I were more dolls than humans.

"NARU!" Lin called, as Masako gasped, and I felt her grab my arm, a thud echoing as Naru was thrown into the wall, before slumping as Masako had instinctually pulled me out of harms way.

"Ohmyohmyohmyohnonononono..." Masako began shivering as I stiffened, seeing the battle going on.

"NARU!"

"I'm... I'm fine." he grunted a moment later, as Ayako helped him up...

Oh no...

* * *

 _ **Blood...**_

 _ **Akifumi-san...**_

Why did Gene...

"I murdered him." he stated simply.

"But now..." I sobbed, before he grabbed my arm.

"Let's go... Together..."

We arrived at the temple.

"We're surrounded." ...Mama?

"Do we stop here?" Gene? What do you-

"Why is this happening to us?!" Masa-nee, you're here, too?!

"We're prepared for this." ...Papa...

The mob arrived, and I couldn't really recognise any, but...

 _Eijirou-san?!_

* * *

Yasutaka had tried committing suicide.

Masako and I could only share our fear as we then discovered that it was more than just Eijirou-san who was possessed, Katsuki almost died if I din't use the nine cuts!

But...

They were hurt...

Masako had ben the one to comfort me, shooting a look at Monk.

"It was either using that or shooting part of her aura, yet that would have left her even more open to possession! Do you want to have Mai lying beside Naru, not even able to give you guys information through her dreams or something?!" Masako hissed.

"Eh?!" Monk gawped, before the words fully registered. "WHAT?!"

"Masa-neechan, it's fine..." I attempted softly, "There's still Gene being connected to me, he could've helped..."

"No, it's not fine!" Masako snapped. "I'll say it once, and slap you twice if you forget! Mai can blast part of her aura, but then her soul has to balance out her body and in effect block the hole until another part of her aura can shift to act as a "scab", then rebuild that lost bit of aura. If a ghost wanted to pull her soul out and possess her body, that would be the greatest time for them to do it! I won't let anyone hurt Mai-neechan, she's my sister and I promised Papa I'd look after her if anything happened, which it did!" her voice broke at the mention of Papa.

I gave Monk a worried glance, as he sighed...

* * *

Destroying o-kobu-sama had nearly had us all spent, before I decided to do something.

"I'll aura blast. We need to deal with the problem _now_." I stated.

"Mai! Don't!" Masako squealed, as Monk's head shot up.

"MAI!"

Naru grabbed Mai by her waist.

"I'll do it." he growled, "Don't go throwing your life away for something so trivial in comparison, idiot."

The air started getting heavy, as I realised what Naru was doing, and I began trying to help, Naru giving a soft gasp as he felt me link into him with my own power.

"You'd be weak after, teaholic." I growled, annoyed.

We focused, and o-kobu-sama smashed into pieces as Naru fired it out of his arm.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, as I collapsed into Naru, his own legs giving way so I landed in his lap. I blushed.

"Masa-nee~!" I whined, twisting to look at her as she began laughing.

I shifted into doll form as Lin strode over, a blend of anger and worry in his brow, though otherwise his face was blank.

He checked us both over, before pulling Naru onto his back as Masa-nee picked me up.

It was painful.

"Hey hey hey owowowowow!" I complained.

Masako sighed, bringing me closer to Naru.

"You linked up to him, didn't you?" she scolded.

"It was either that or let Naru have a heart attack after using so much PK without someone like nii-san or I!" I replied, pouting.

Masako sighed.

"Idiot, you'll have to stay close to Naru for a while, then. They should both be fine, Lin-san, just tired." Masako stated. "Just don't let either of them near tea for about a week."

The anger Masako had was evident...

* * *

Masako sat opposite as Naru was sitting with his feet up in the couch by his office, Lin working beside him as Mai was sleeping in Naru's lap.

"Hello!" Yasu entered, sitting at his desk. "I see Mai and Naru still aren't used to the link yet.

The glare from Naru said it all.


	7. Almost Home!

**This chapter will be a li~ttle short, but then we'll be getting onto the 「** **Final」** **case!**

 **Have FUUUN! XD**

* * *

Masako's POV:

We turned a corner.

"Lin! Stop the car!" Naru yelled.

Lin slammed on the brakes, as Naru threw open the door, showing a lake as he leapt out.

Mai stiffened, and we both hurried after him as Lin unbuckled himself.

Naru looked at the water.

"I finally found it." he stated.

"We're almost home!" Mai cheered, "Look for the inlet, our house isn't far from there!"

I saw it first, pointing.

"It's a thirteen-minute walk from there," I stated simply, as Mai grinned, hugging me.

"We're almost home! Isn't that awesome, Masa-nee?!" Mai cheered. "We've almost returned to Papa, Gene-nii and the others!"

"..Yeah!" I nodded, smiling myself, as a small feeling of worry and fear spread through me...

* * *

Later, when Ayako said she'd finished cooking and sent Mai off, she returned looking slightly terrified.

"Monk was demanding Naru tell him something, and Gene said we need to wait a while before returning home... It scares me... What if things get broken apart before we can sort things out..." Mai looked at her hands with that, and I rubbed her back, before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry - I'm still here..." I smiled, Mai nodding with a small smile of her own...

* * *

Everyone gathered for lunch, Lin and Naru showing up at Yasu's insistence.

"So... You've been hiding something." he said after finishing, as Mai was being used by Madoka to get Naru to eat more, the naivety of Mai meaning Madoka could pull the "alternate cultures" trick without getting called out.

Then, a pair of old people arrived.

"Please, help us..."


	8. The Forgotten Children

Masako's POV:

Everything was normal when we arrived, Mai even having fun breaking a window open for the mic.

But then we were locked in.

Soon followed by the others after Lin disappeared.

Discovering about the children also scared me.

But then... One by one, after Ayako disappeared, children did.

It was like my mind was being fuzzed up with each swap, my memories being changed...

I even forgot my original home, since I had lived there the entire time with Mai, as soon as there were four children...

* * *

We escaped. Naru and I.

But then, when we tried saving everyone, he disappeared.

And I was alone.

Had Gene not been able to help me, I'm sure we would have all remained trapped until we die.

Through his help, I was able to find Mai, then the children.

Mai got angry, and it didn't work.

So I tried my tactic, and when she saw what I did, she followed me.

"Being here, aren't you lonely?" I asked softly. "Right now, all our friends are lonely; they can't even see each other..."

Mai started explaining how all of us were as close as family, before we both smiled.

"However... How about we go through the light?"

"It's scary, nee-san..." one of the children complained.

"I can't see past it." another said softly.

"We've both been there, before we got called back by Papa... There are flowers, and green fields... The sky is so blue, and the air so clean... It's Heaven." I smiled softly. "When we entered, all the pain, all the weight of our guilt, it left... Shall we go?"

We took them up to the door, before a pair of hands grabbed Mai and I's shoulders, the teacher was smiling.

"I'm sorry... You have your friends here... I will lead them." he said softly, the children smiling...

...

And so, they passed over...

* * *

Monk and Ayako argued over who purified the place, though Naru, Mai and I knew better.

Naru even thanked us.

Both Mai and I had to readjust to returning to our bodies, so it was decided by Naru for us to return to the camp until we were well enough to show where our home was...

 _But, oddly enough, as we moved about the place, I felt Mai and I were being watched..._

* * *

 **JoKeR: Whelp, this is short... *starts giggling evilly* And now I can write more original stuff... Kufufufufufu~**

 **Naru: *glares***

 **JoKeR: *quietly gives Lin the weapon I recently crafted for him***

 **Lin: *raises eyebrow as puts away.***

 **JoKeR: ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU'VE HAD FUN SO FAR! TIME FOR MY MASTERPIECE TO 「BURST INTO COLOUR** **」** **!**


	9. Secrets Unveiled

Lin's POV:

When we got back, things seemed normal, though due to my gut feeling I sent out my shiki.

Yet everything appeared normal.

Naru had Mai sleep beside him, as my gut kept me awake.

My electromagnetic eye could see through our entire Cabin, and through to the one Monk, Yasu and John are staying in.

John was still up, too.

He was sitting on the corner of his bed, hands cupped together as he was looking a something within them.

I got up, silently leaving the room and walking to the other Cabin, knocking gently to get John's attention.

He looked at me in surprised, and I beckoned for him to come outside.

Nodding, he got up, the object clenched in one hand.

The moon was almost full with just a few clouds around it, so we had enough light.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"I can't." he replied softly. "I feel like something's going to happen..."

"Hmm." I hummed, nodding. "My gut feeling won't let me sleep, either."

Turning to me, John seemed to want to ask something, before taking a breath.

"Do you think Mai's family won't mind us? I'm worried..." John mused.

I gave a small smile.

"Can I... Hug you?" I asked.

John looked surprised for a moment, before nodding.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my chest.

"It's OK... I didn't go learning how to fight and protect others back in China for nothing..." I said softly.

The gut feeling ebbed away as I held John close, softening to a tingle.

John snuggled into my chest, his eyes drooping slightly.

I picked him up, smirking as he gave a small squeak.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight. Naru's already got Mai, so it should be fine." I stated...

* * *

I awoke to the click of a shutter, Monk chuckling lightly as Naru exited the bathroom, his shirt not yet buttoned.

John was asleep, his back against mine, snuggled up to me.

I didn't mind that, but...

I reached into my shirt, and wit a flick of my wrist, I had my Mobang at the base of his neck.

"Fi~ne!" Monk smirked, clicking a few buttons, before showing me the pictures folder.

Grabbing his phone, I saw he'd deleted the photo, but...

I switched to the blunt side and bopped his head.

"Hmm?" John stirred, and I gave him a small smile, before I noticed, and I frowned.

"You sent it to the others..." I growled.

"Well, you two looked so preci-"

The phone went flying.

"YOWCH!"

* * *

I gave a smirk as I dried my hair, John exiting the bathroom, clothes all on properly.

He blushed as he looked over at me - still just in trousers - before looking over at Monk.

"What was that stuff about?" he asked.

"No~thi~ng!" Monk hummed, as Yasu appeared.

"Heya! The rest of us are at our cabin, if you'd care to join us..." Yasu smirked, pulling John away as I threw on a shirt, buttoning it up as the rest of us followed, Naru picking up a blushing Mai from his pillows, carrying her...

* * *

Sitting among the others, Yasu asked us if we wanted anything to drink, and only Naru needed one.

They went on about names, before asking if Naru is Oliver Davis.

Then he asked us if we were searching for something, and what it was.

"My brother." Naru stated calmly. "I saw his death, however... He isn't." Naru calmly took a sip of tea.

"Masa-nee and I found him, so now he's at our Papa's house, though he's only recently gotten used to his new form, though he still can't shift between doll and human form like Masa-nee and I can..." Mai looked at her lap, a small frown on her face. "He's ended up like us, but the attempted murderer ran, before... I think she's the one who took us away... She knew we could move, but she didn't know we could shift forms."

Masako wrapped her arms around her twin.

"We've been communicating with him this whole time by a mental link, though it has been hard finding this place... We are only a few minutes walk away from our house." Masako softly smiled. "That is why Naru said those things... He wanted to find Gene through the company, and now he has..."

John gave a half-hearted smile.

"While we're on the subject, I have a question for you, John."

John froze.

"You say you're a Priest, but the amount of time it takes is around 7 to 8 years, you would've had to have started it when you were eleven. But you can only really gain access after high school, when you're about eighteen."

John gave a soft breath, before smiling.

"I'm... I am officially a Priest, yet I actually started training when I was 9..." he bit his lip as he fiddled with his shirt. "I'm not exactly... Completely human, according to hat the Mother of our orphanage tells me..."

He looked at his lap, before pointing at his back.

"I don't really... On my back..." his voice cracked, and I saw how scared he was.

I pulled him close.

"I have my eye, Naru has his status, Mao and Masako are dolls, it's fine..." I hummed.

Ayako tentatively went to his side.

"Please?" she asked.

John looked her in the eye fleetingly, before nodding snuggling his face into my shirt.

Lifting up his shirt, Ayako frowned, as the rest gave audible gasps.

I frowned, pulling him closer to me protectively.

Two jagged stumps, both having healed with deep scars, were on his back.

"I was hiding my wings under my shirt, just folding them up, but Auntie didn't like them... So she cut them off, Dad had me sent to the orphanage not long after, so he could look after Auntie without me getting hurt again... By this point I only remember how much it hurt..."

Monk drew John into a hug, Mai giving a small, warm smile...

* * *

 **A Mobang (all the way back up there with Lin being woken by Monk) is a weapon that through a few simple springlocks and well-sized compartments which can switch between being a bang/bo, a wakizashi and a pair of nunchaku/nunchucks.**

 **I'll ell you when I've uploaded my doodle of them on my DeviantArt account, HyperFlame951, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ciao ciao~! ^w^**


	10. Arrival

**Lin's POV:**

"John, about the whole 'taught since nine'... What about the starving part?" Modoka asked, frowning. The group were now heading towards Mai and Masako's original home, the duo leading the way.

"I... Don't know... They just say I have to eat just a little less, like it acts as a weight... Hades and Persephone, right?" John tilted his head.

Madoka was surprised at John's words, nodding, before smiling.

"In that case, what do angels eat?"

John frowned, thinking.

"Offerings... Or sunlight, maybe?" he mused, "When I was little, my parents wouldn't allow me to go outside much. Even when I became part of the orphanage, I only went outside for outdoor events I was meant to take part in..."

We fell silent, before Mai's cheery call off "We're here!" had us looking up to see a cheery-looking, white-painted house, like an enlarged version of those models set around a railway model.

Mai and Masako ran to the door, ringing the bell.

The door was practically thrown off it's hinges mere moments later, a blond girl pulling the pair into a hug.

"Masako! Mai! Welcome home!"

"Lucy!" Mai squeaked, "Breathing!"

"Whoopsies! Sorry!" Lucy let go, looking over at us, tilting her head, before pointing at Naru.

"EEEEHH?! You found Eugene's twin, Masako?!"

"I helped!" Mai complained.

"Of course you're a little spark of sunlight - you just don't have the sly brains Masa-nee has." Lucy beamed, "In! The lot of you!"

"Eh?" Mai looked up, as SPR soon found themselves sitting around the dining room table.

There was the sound of running feet, before a black blur ran in, nearly knocking Naru out of his chair, even if I grabbed his chair.

Even if Naru flat on his back, but for his feet resting on the seat of the chair, face as blank as ever.

"Ah, whoops, still getting used to my weight." Gene grinned, dressed in an Edwardian-style suit, plus jabot and pocket-handkerchief.

"Ow." is all Naru replies, before whacking Gene's shoulder, "That's for not telling me sooner."

Then Naru did something unexpected, as he pulled Gene into a hug.

"That's for at least waiting for me to come to you."

Gene quickly got up and moved a chair to sit between his brother and Mai as a tall woman dressed in a close-fitting spaghetti-strapped dress entered.

"Ara? Guests?" she smiled, as John blushed and looked away as Yasu smirked.

"Mama!" Mai ran over, hugging the well-endowed doll, Masako hesitating slightly behind Mai.

"Mai?! Masako? Oh, come here, you!" Mama pulled the pair into a tight hug of her own.

"Ho~?" the room filled with the smell of mint and something else, as a man dressed in white with a blue obi, a cream-blue mask hiding their face under tied-back, white hair. "Mai, Masako, welcome home, I'm glad to see you're safe."

Naru's eyes narrowed.

That was neither the tones, nor words, of a worried parent, yes, there was relief, but otherwise...

It just felt, even to him, _wrong_...


	11. Pieces

**Naru's POV:**

Papa walked around the table as Mama began placing food around the table, Papa sitting in his place at the head of the table, John on his left, then Lin, Monk, Ayako, Mama, Lucy, Yasu, Gene, Naru, Mai and Masako.

"You eat so much for such a small person!" he remarks, smiling.

I focused on him as he spoke.

"N-no, I usually eat this much; I have a... Thing, Ayako confirmed it when I asked her." John smiled.

"Muscle atrophy," Ayako stated, frowning, "The genetic kind."

"Hmm..." Papa hums, before nodding to himself.

I keep an eye on him, as his eyes flicker to Lin.

"Your eye..." he tilts is head, "Electromagnetic vision is very rare these days..."

Lin looks at him in shop, nearly dropping his chopsticks, as a light laugh comes from the old man.

"It can be a hindrance, but it can also sometimes be a help; it's why I have this mask, after all... I'll craft you one, if you wish."

Lin frowns, looking in my direction.

"It's your eye," I shrug, "I'm just your employer - and ward."

He hesitates, before speaking.

"You know how to control it without hiding it all the time?"

"Of course, I have them; it's why I can work the way I do, finding the fractures and... Mending them," the old man smiles, as Mai pauses.

"Papa, you're dong the creepy scientist thing again!" she pouted.

He hums, smiling, before chuckling.

"I'm sorry, but your friends are very entertaining; everyone else is used to me already."

Mai gives him a look, the I-know-what-you're-doing-and-it's-cruel one.

"Scientist?" I ask.

"I'm more of a doctor, but one time I forgot to brush my hair while working on making a new leg for one of the dolls and Korin called it my mad-scientist-genes, which stuck."

"You also do that analysis-stare, Papa; you were using it on everyone, even Mai and I when we walked in."

"I was checking you were fine; _you_ were, but then I see faults and I want to look closer," the old man sighed, Mama placing a plate of food before him - noticeably more food than John, "Thank you for the meal."

"Faults?" Monk asks.

Using his right hand as he used his chopsticks with his left, the man hummed, before pointing at me.

"He has a problem that stops the energy in his body from being able to build up; it must remain regular to prevent any chance of a heart attack, which is what Eugene helps with." His finger moves to Lin, "His eye is able to see all, but since he covers it with his fringe it's slowly causing sight in that eye to deteriorate." His finger moves to John. "This one has a constant out-flow of energy from his back, to the other part of his body, meaning he is unable to heal fully and regain his normal levels of energy, causing him to have to eat more earthen-foods so as to make up for the lost energy."

"You can see that?" Ayako asks, surprised.

"My mask helps deflect other types of light, only allowing the ones that spirits and the like see in, as well as the normal colour spectrum, through. Then I can see things like the fact your aura ties you to the earth, trailing you like a floating dress, waiting for when you require the assistance of the nearby nature. Your boyfriend-" Monk and Ayako blushed at that, "Don't deny something so obvious - he's tied to the power mostly found in the wind and earth that others call belief."

"Papa! No~!" Mai complained as he moved to look at her, a genuine grin lighting the old man's face.

"What? You are tied to so many things I can't describe it all, yet I can still see the links between you and your Boss, care to mention a small thing you two have been denying for what has probably been months?"

Mai turned red, as I resisted the urge to be baited by such actions.

"Oliver?" he asks, and I only spare him a glance of acknowledgement. "Hmm, very analytical; I approve."

Gene giggles, before trying to shift away when the old man smirks at him.

"Then you and Mr Osamu?"

"Noo~ Papa! You darn matchmaker!"

"I was right about Lizzy and Faben, though."

"And Joey and Suzuki, but _no_!" he chuckles, as Yasu snorts behind his drink.

"I'm in the presence of a true love matchmaker! Wao!" Yasu smiles, pretending to be impressed.

I frown, before repeating something from earlier, recognising the tactics of distraction.

"'A constant out-flow of energy from his back, to the other part of his body, meaning he is unable to heal fully and regain his normal levels of energy, causing him to have to eat more earthen-foods so as to make up for the lost energy'? What do you mean?"

A sigh, before the man states, "Not at the table, after. You originally came here for Eugene, Oliver, but There is still time, and while I have it, I can deal with things as I see fit."

I fall quiet, frowning, as I listened to the others as they entered mindless chatter...

* * *

When we finally got back to it was in the living room, Lucy and Mama having been sent to keep the other dolls calm as we sat around the living room, Papa having gone to quickly grab something.

When he finally returned, he was holding a box of measuring tapes, the box obviously very old, guessing by the worn edges of the wood and tattered cloth around the sides.

"Which of you three shall I begin with?" he asks.

"'You three'?" Monk asks, curious.

"Lin, John, and Big Boss!" Yasu grinned from his seat, Gene nodding as he leant against me in his doll-form.

"Me," Lin states, as Papa sits on the couch, leaving the space beside him free, Lin moving to sit by him.

"Can you hold your hair out the way, I'll need to measure it to fit."

Lin pulls his hair back, as Papa pulls out a notepad, pencil and one of the tapes, measuring around Lin's eye, before having him do something similar to an eye-test with several materials.

"Good, that's very similar to mind, though I need to take into consideration about ensuring it doesn't let your eye get worse... Adhesive or strap?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make one of each, then... John?"

John swaps with Lin, the old man having him remove his shirt, john instinctively holding it to his chest for more modesty.

Papa measures from the base of his neck to his tailbone, before measuring the distance between his neck and the two stubs, which he then measures the lengths of, and the distances between, John flinching slightly at the contact.

"It's fine, you don't actuallyneed to worry about anything until I've made what I need to help you..." he trails off as he flips over, allowing John to replace his shirt and return to his seat. "Alright, Oliver?"

I resist an urge to snort, and sit.

"I need access to your chest."

I remove my shirt, making Mai, Masako and Ayako blush.

He hums, before one hand stretches out, his fingers and palm taught, over my heart.

"Found the main problem, this may hurt a bit - it's been so long, it's like a knot..."

It's like I'm suddenly having something pulled and twisted from my chest, instantly gritting my teeth as the feeling of my PK tearing about slightly and Lin is noticeably surprised, electromagnetic eye fixed on whatever the old man's doing and I'm trying to breathe through the procedure.

I gag as whatever it is s suddenly _free_ and my aura feels like it's suddenly been made more flexible than ever.

I faintly here a "What was that?!" from Takigawa, before my world turns dark...

* * *

 **OK, so, I have an excuse...**

 **OK, in truth 1) I'm lazy, 2) I'm now into the exams month, and 3) I've been writing more stuff on AO3 (Including certain E-ratings that you Liohn shippers who read my stuff may like... Ehehe TTwTT")**

 **So... Please don't murder me for such a late update? I've finally got Papa under control after talking with him and Kawahira/Checkerface (WHO HE IS DEFINATELY NOT BASED OFF! ELSE I'LL CRY AT WHAT'S IN STORE!), and should be able to write more of this...**

 **Happy reading ;D**


End file.
